CP - April, 2371
This page chronicles posts #62-100 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 51-80 and did not include the last two weeks of April. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - March, 2371 *CP - May, 2371 Deep Space Nine Plots New character MIXIE BRIDGES is on the station and goes to Quark’s where she decides to have sex with QUARK himself even if they just met. MIXIE later finds QUARK and MORN in the bar and she explains she needs to get biomemetic gel for a client of hers and Quark offers to get some, even if it is super illegal. KATAL has a personal log and explains that she is going to remain in Starfleet and try and work on being a better person as well as a new project with her cloaking devices. JADZIA is in the holodeck when she runs over her time and MARCUS comes in to fence with her. Near the end, after she wins, Dax kisses him and they are both surprised by the outcome. Marcus invites her to dinner and they talk about the possibility of being something more. ODO has some suspicions about MIXIE and confronts her in Quarks only to be more confused when she claims she likes him for their physical intimacy. KATAL seeks out MARCUS and they clear the air about what happened with the entire Reed fiasco before Katal begins to sense Marcus has feelings for Dax. JADZIA is in Quarks when she talks to QUARK about the Kai Winn merchandise he is peddling on the station for the woman’s visit. She tells him to stop and warns him about Mixie before buying a limited edition bath towel. JULIAN BASHIR and MILES O’BRIEN are in Quarks when MIXIE comes to serve them as a waitress. When there, they are a little put off by her and she decides to make QUARK more money by being a stripper. QUARK is getting a little concerned about people knowing he and MIXIE are a couple and tells her to be careful about who knows because he is nervous about her Admiral father finding out. JADZIA takes her towel gift and then brings it to MARCUS happy that the joke like present can make them both laugh. When JADZIA leaves she has an awkward encounter with KATAL in a turbolift and the half-Romulan inquires rather rudely about Dax and Marcus’ sex life. MARCUS is at the docking bay to greet Kai WINN ADAMI to the station, only to get some attitude about his recent articles. KATAL confronts QUARK once more about who helped Reed when he was on the station and offers to help him cheat some at the dabo games in exchange for information and first dibs at any new tech he gets in. When JAKE SISKO and NOG are on the Promenade they run into MIXIE BRIDGES who is in Quarks. They Nog is interested if she is a hooker but she says no but that they can be friends. KATAL T’KASSUS goes to Sisko’s quarters and runs into JAKE there. He manages to get her attention and interviews her for his journalism interests. MIXIE BRIDGES goes to ELIM GARAK and talks to him about getting a dress made but starts to get mad when he turns down her advances – not wishing to be with someone who was a practical prostitute. ODO calls in MIXIE to his office to talk about her sex for money ways when she explains she never got any of the money and it was donated to a charity instead. AMITY gets back from her trip to Prime and explains to QUARK that she needs a couple more days off because of events that happened on the trip. JAKE writes a personal log, talking about how he is working on his article, as well as is forming a crush on Ensign T’Kassus. KATAL writes one, talking about her deal with Quark to help him cheat at the dabo tables for extra money, as well as her feelings on the whole Marcus/Dax situation and how she has to be more adult about it. JAKE finally decides to talk to KATAL about their similar experiences from Wolf 359 and they find comfort in their shared past. In the morning, JAKE and BENJAMIN SISKO get into a conversation about his decisions and wanting to be a writer instead of joining Starfleet – something Benjamin understands. MIXIE finally approaches JAKE and they have a more thorough conversation about his work and she starts to heavily flirt with him despite QUARK watching. Leaving with JAKE to his quarters, MIXIE starts to make out with him, only to have BENJAMIN catch them and make her leave. New character who goes by the name EMRIELLE D'ANGUISETTE is on the station and we find out that she was once a prisoner on Cardassia. LORBADIN T’KASSUS makes it to the station and says hello to his daughter KATAL before she leaves annoyed at his attitude. Admiral IVAN BRIDGES makes it to the station as well and finds MIXIE there before they go have lunch. At Quarks, IVAN meets QUARK and starts getting ideas about MIXIE and her relationship with him. When NOG comes over and starts asking if she is a prostitute again her father gets very upset. When QUARK notices that EMRIELLE is only drinking water, he sends AMITY over and the girl still only orders bread to eat. CARDASSIAN PLOTS En route to Prime, AMITY LIU and CORAT DAMAR have a sparring match when Amity takes things too far and hits Corat in the crotch. He gets upset and leaves, though they talk later that night and work things out, talking about how Amity needs to lose her attitude. Later, AMITY is in the shower when a Cardassian named Mindar tries to rape her. She fights back but CORAT ends up killing him before saving the day and helping Amity get to back to bed. When AMITY gets to Prime, she is shocked to learn that CORAT has a daughter named CYDJA DAMAR from another marriage and she stays with her nanny who goes by the name of MINA. Believing that he and his family could be in danger, CORAT DAMAR realizes he has to distance AMITY LIU from him. He woos her into his bed for the first time and then makes her think that he was just using her for sex so she leaves feeling heartbroken. GAMMA QUADRANT PLOTS On the Rio Grande, JADZIA and MARCUS head out to a planet in the Gamma Quadrant. En route they start to get a bit more hot and heavy before they run into an asteroid and crash land on an unknown planet. Coming to on the planet, JADZIA DAX and MARCUS WOLFE find they have crashed and the shuttle is in bad shape. As they set up the area to start the beacon and get water, Dax comes back and the two are intimate for the first time. The next day they are out exploring and find at least six obelisks that seem to be road markers on the planet, though no sign of life. JADZIA complains of a hurt neck but that doesn’t stop her and MARCUS from being intimate one more time. #04 April, 2371 2371 #04 2371 #04